Undercover my-ass
by tonyandzivamakestiva
Summary: Tony and Ziva are tasked with locating a sleeper cell and to do so are put undercover as a married couple. Will the lines blur between friends and lovers? Will the team get suspicious when they see the way they act together undercover? More importantly, what will Gibbs think? Will he put and end to this romance before it's even started?
1. Gear Up

The team was in the bullpen filing reports, they had no cases and Tony had been doing nothing for hours except watch Ziva slouch provocatively opposite him and mock McGee about his date later.

"Oh McGoo", Tony cooed, "When will you learn that women don't want their first date to be laser tag and video games. I mean come on guys", he continued, gesturing for the rest of the team to back him up, "women want a romantic dinner or a midnight stroll, not, laser-tag," he said making a face of disgust.

"Tony," Ziva interjected, "I am sure the women you date and that women McGee dates are very different personality wise." She then turned to McGee and smiled, "I am sure your date will love what you have planned, be sure she deserves you though."

"Thank you Ziva," Tim replied, "and I assure you she most defiantly deserves me". The young Probie agent smiled and turned back towards his computer to finish his last report. He checked his watch; he had three hours until he had to pick up his date.

"So, um, Ziva, which date would you prefer?" Tony asked curiously. Ziva looked up from her paperwork and chuckled.

"I guess you'll never know," she teased, flicking her hair seductively over one shoulder. Gibbs then stormed into the office clutching a file under his arm.

"Stop playing grab ass, we got a case." Tony and Ziva stopped smiling at each other and the three agents gathered around the plasma TV.

"It has been brought to the Navy's attention, by an anonymous tip, that there is a sleeper cell in the quiet suburban neighbourhood of McLean, details are in the case file."

The three agents each grabbed a file and began flicking through it.

"Tony, Ziva. You two will be going undercover as a married couple, your task is to identify and locate the sleeper cell. Your cover is that you are house sitting for a friend while she's on holiday," Gibbs informed them.

The two agents turned to each other, they both remembered what had happened last time they went undercover.

"Please note that this I a top priority case and we are going to locate these guys no matter how long it takes" Agent Gibbs asserted, before taking a swig of coffee. The agents split from their grouped huddle in the centre of the bullpen and returned back to their own desks.

"Boss," McGee started, "what sha-"

"Cancel that date McGee, I need you up in MTAC for this one", Gibbs replied. McGee slumped back down in his chair; he had been planning this date for ages. He took out his phone and left the bullpen.

"Poor McGee," Ziva sighed, "he was really looking forward to that date." Tony wondered over to Ziva's desk as they both looked over at McGee who was leaving the bullpen.

"I know what I said to him about his date bailing on him, but I was only joking. He knows that right?" Tony asked slightly worried. Ziva looked up to Tony and smiled. She patted Tony's chest lightly with her hand,

"Yes, Tony, he knows," Tony let out a small sigh that only Ziva would notice and turned back towards his desk. "So, Me. You. Undercover again. Are you scared?" Tony questioned seductively.

Ziva smiled up at him, she pulled herself up to his ear almost grazing it with her mouth and whispered, "No, excited".


	2. Cover Story

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. They mean a lot. As promised, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Tony and Ziva stepped out of the expensive red car the navy had provided for their mission and took in the quite suburban surroundings. Ziva smiled, she could get used to this.

The house was eloquently situated in a small close near the end of the road they had just driven up. Flowers crawled up the side of the house and framed the giant oak door. Ziva felt Tony grab onto her hand and whispered, "ready?" before leading her up the winding garden path towards the house. Ziva fumbled in her pocket for the key they had been given prior to their departure and slid it into the giant lock. They stepped into what would be their home for the next however many weeks, their cover story started now.

"Wow!" Tony exclaimed as he saw the inside of their 'new' house.

Meanwhile back at the NCIS HQ, McGee and Gibbs sat at their desks alone in the bullpen. Gibbs sighed, McGee had been miserable all day because he had to cancel his date last night and hadn't been bothering with his work all day.

"McGee!" Gibbs called to his agent who was slouched behind his desk like DiNozzo usually was. With a glum expression, McGee stopped typing at looked up at his Boss.

"Yeah Boss," McGee sighed.

"Do you have picture at the house Tony and Ziva are undercover at in McLean?" Gibbs asked frowning, as it had never taken the Probie so long to set up before now.

"Um nearly there Boss, a couple of minutes and we'll have picture," McGee answered solemnly, he turned back to his computer.

Gibbs felt bad for having the agent cancel his date last night, he knew McGee was looking forward to it and had never seen him looking so chipper and happy at work.

Suddenly four images popped up onto the screen of the house Tony and Ziva were staying at. Gibbs got up from his desk and walked over to the screen. He saw Tony and Ziva walking around the house and looking in cupboards familiarizing themselves with their new surroundings. He also noticed that occasionally Tony would move to stand a little closer to Ziva when he thought she wouldn't notice. He frowned, he hoped that they would be able to keep their feelings purely professional whilst they were there, he would hate to have to split the team up if they started going out.

Ziva gathered up her and Tony's bags and took them upstairs to their room, when she came back down she found Tony in the living room, already flicking through the channels on the giant plasma screen TV.

'Can you believe it Zi!" he cried ecstatically with a big grin on his face, "we have premium channels! At least we won't get bored while we're here. I mean who knows how long it's going to take for us to find this sleeper cell, could be weeks, could be months." Ziva laughed at Tony's reaction. She glanced out the window.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves to the neighbours," she suggested, "it might help us narrow down who the target is?" Tony groaned at Ziva

"Really? Now? We've only just arrived and there's a bond movie on, can't we just go tomorrow? Please Zi?" Tony begged.

Ziva turned to look at Tony, ready to make him get up and go with her, but then she saw how excited he was about the movie and how comfy he looked on the sofa. She gave in.

"Fine, Tony," she complied, "but you're making dinner tonight!" Tony smiled up at her.

"Oh Ziva, don't be silly. We are getting take out!" he replied happily.

Ziva sat down next to him on the sofa and snuggled blissfully into the side of his chest.

"Comfy Ziva," Tony asked, pulling a blanket, which was resting on the arm of the sofa, on top of them, making sure Ziva, was completely covered. He welcomed her warmth as the credits rolled onto the screen. Tony smelled Ziva's wavy hair, which he had longed to do ever since they had arrived and was comforted by her small intakes of breath.

Ziva felt Tony's head resting against her temple. They had never been this intimate before. She didn't know why she felt like this, but she secretly liked being this close with Tony. It was nice to have someone there. Even if this was a mission, she new it would be the best one yet!

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, will Gibbs notice Tony and Ziva growing closer over the next few chapters? Please review and follow, the more I get the quicker the next chapter will be on! **

**- Harriet x**


	3. Meeting The Neighbours

**Thank you so much for the reviews from the last chapters, I appreciate every one of them! This chapter is a filler between the previous one and the next one, which I promise I will upload sometime this week. **

Like Tony had promised, the following morning him and Ziva made their rounds to each neighbour introducing themselves and explaining why they were there. Tony was finding it extremely tedious, he was grateful to Ziva as she was doing most of the talking. All he had to do was stand next to her, smile, hold her hand and make it look like they were a young couple in love. Occasionally he would have to converse with the male's they met whilst Ziva gossiped with the women. They had even ended up invited to dinner, on several occasions!

"Last house", Ziva sighed with relief as they rounded the corner, a petite blonde answered the door and immediately started flirting with Tony. Ziva rolled her eyes; she knew this would inevitably happen at some point. The woman kept flicking her hair over her shoulder and laughing over dramatically whenever Tony made a joke. Did this woman have no shame, Ziva thought to herself?  
"So," the blonde continued, smiling at Tony, "how long are you going to be staying in McLean?"

"We are unsure," Ziva quickly interjected, "we are house sitting for some friends, we think a couple of months though". The woman turned herself slightly towards Ziva.

"Oh," she seemed to have failed to notice Ziva was there previously and was now eyeing Ziva and Tony's entwined hands for a ring. Ziva purposely twisted her hand slightly so her beautiful ring was in view. "How long have you two been married?" she asked, her tone of voice slightly deflated form what it was when she was flirting with Tony. Ziva smiled and edged closer to Tony who snaked his arm around her waist automatically. The blonde's eyes glared at Ziva and then angrily back to their hands.

"Three months," Tony answered happily, looking down at Ziva. She smiled back at him. By this point it was clear the woman had realized that she had no chance of hooking up with Tony so was keen for the pair to leave.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you both, but I'm extremely busy. I am sure I'll see you both around the neighbourhood though", she explained almost forcing the door shut in their faces.

"Don't worry, we understand," Tony replied, oblivious to the fact that one minute she had been all over him and the next she was pushing them out her house!

"Bye," Ziva concluded, glad they had managed to get through all he houses in the neighbourhood in a reasonable time.

When Tony and Ziva got back to the house they were exhausted. Tony slumped down onto the sofa and groaned, "Thank god that's over! I honestly don't think I can stand going to Phil and Bill's house for dinner later though". Ziva tilted her head in agreement. Phil and Bill were the neighborhoods gay couple who owned the local Beauty Salon called Fantastica Facials, Ziva had promised to visit as soon as she could. The eccentric pair had invited them over for dinner this evening and they had reluctantly agreed.

"I only said yes to dinner because I knew how persistent they would be if we had refused!" Ziva defended, although secretly she was looking forward to watching Phil and Bill flirt playfully with Tony. She also knew that if they did this Tony would act more 'married' with her, which she was becoming to like.

"Come on then," Tony replied to Ziva, "we better go and get dressed. I am looking forward to seeing what clothes you've brought with you". He teased, before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Boss", McGee called to his senior agent as he strolled into the bullpen clutching his cup of coffee.

"Yeah McGee," Gibbs replied as he sat down behind his desk and started flipping through a file.

"Tony and Ziva just made contact, they say they've been invited to a couple named Phil and Bill's for dinner," McGee hesitated for a second and then frowned, "they say they are the neighborhoods go-to people for gossip. I think they're hoping Phil and Bill might shed some light onto possible members of the sleeper cell." McGee finished and sat back down at his desk.

"I take it today's getting-to-know-the-neighbours plan didn't work then?" Abby suggested suddenly appearing in the bullpen, both agents looked up at her with a smile as she happily sat at Ziva's desk.

"You got that right," replied Gibbs, he turned back to McGee, "keep me up to speed with the situation Tim. If anything happens you'll find me up in MTAC. He then headed for the stairs, leaving Abby and McGee alone in the bullpen.

**I'm sorry this chapter is really bad and nothing very eventful has happened, but it's leading up to dinner at Phil and Bill's in the next episode which I promise will be much better than this chapter. We will also be seeing Tony's reaction to what Ziva is wearing! Things are defiantly going to heat up between these two! Please review and follow!**

**- Harriet x**


End file.
